


Fire Emblem Fates - Facetime with Felicia

by Streti



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Naked Male Clothed Female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: Just a quickie. Here's what the CENSORED "Skinship" minigame was really supposed to be like, now fully revealed!





	1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Fates - Facetime with Felicia  
by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

 

Felicia knocked on the door of Corrin's private quarters. She was still getting used to their new headquarters, a walled open space more than a castle, but at least it was a place to rest, recuperate and relax between battles.

"Come in," came Corrin's voice.

He was sitting on his bed, out of armor. Felicia blushed slightly just at the sight of him. This habit had become familiar to her in the Northern Fortress, where Corrin grew up. He would sometimes invite her to his quarters late at night, or ask her to wake him up in the morning.

"Ahh-- Thanks for inviting me, milord," she said and curtsied lightly.

"I should thank you for coming," said Corrin and rose up.

"I-it's my pleasure," she said and blushed a little more.

"Is there anything you would like to do?" he asked.

"Anything milord wishes," she said, and found her gaze wandering around the room, averting Corrin's eyes. The room was barely furnished aside from the bed, Corrin's armor and weapons and some more of his belongings.

He approached the pink-haired maid, took hold of her by her upper arms and drew her in for a kiss. It started out as light touches of their lips, but as the kiss grew longer and deeper, Felicia's heart started pounding faster. Corrin let his hands explore her body, covered with the snugly fitting maid's uniform, from her sides to her back and her long hair. Then he put his hands under her skirt, to rub and pet her bare buttocks underneath and toy with the hem of her black panties, and next he found her breasts, giving them a good squeeze through the fabric.

"I can take it off if..." she mumbled.

"No. You're fine just like that." He took hold of her hand and placed it on the lump in his breeches. Her eyes widened, not with surprise but with excitement, and she started caressing his hardness, as he continued fondling her.

Then, finally, he put his hand on her head and pushed her down.

"Take off my breeches," he said. She would have done so anyway. As she pulled them down, his hard cock sprung into view, and she bit her lip as she pulled the breeches all the way down and off from from his legs.

"A-ahh..." she sighed. She was now staring eye to eye with Corrin's one-eyed monster.

"Now... let us play a game," Corrin said. "I call it... 'Skinship'."

Corrin took his cock and poked Felicia on the face with it. He prodded her cheeks, forehead and even hair with the hard appendage. Then he rubbed the head onto her skin, over her nose, on her cheeks again, on her lips, and then accidentally on her nostrils. Felicia didn't mind, she just cooed and sighed in pleasure as Corrin trailed his tool across her head and hair. But then he started prodding her lips with it, and before he even had to ask, she opened her mouth wide and looked up at him expectantly. He rested his dick on her tongue, and without hesitation, she tightened her lips around his shaft, and started moving her head back and forth along its length.

"Mm, yes..." he groaned, holding his hands on her pink hair as the maid eagerly sucked him off. She had closed her eyes to focus on the sensation of the hard dick in her mouth, and she did everything with her tongue and lips to pleasure her master, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth, until she could feel his cockhead in her throat. She couldn't help drooling out from the corners of her lips, and the saliva fell off onto her black uniform. She opened her eyes to look at Corrin, in nothing but his shirt before her, and he met her gaze. She could see the excitement in his eyes, and a few beads of sweat on his forehead, but beyond that, he was hard to read.

Looking at the cute maid with his cock in her mouth, Corrin couldn't hold back anymore. He took hold of her headband and pink hair with both hands, and started thrusting his cock rapidly in her mouth. Felicia's eyes widened in surprise, and she drooled a little more onto her outfit, but she quickly settled into the new situation and stayed still as Corrin fucked her mouth. She breathed heavily through her nose, and felt the blush on her face deepen, and when she looked up at Corrin, she noticed his expression had grown more intense. Felicia felt herself trickling some wetness onto her black panties.

It had been a while since the last time, and Corrin had sorely missed it. Her mouth felt as good as her pussy, or even better, and there was no way he was going to be able to continue any further. So he rammed himself deep into her mouth, felt the telltale spasms in his cock, and pulled out. Felicia extended her tongue and closed her eyes just in time, as Corrin's cock spasmed forcefully and flung a thick blast of cum over her face. Corrin took hold of his saliva-sloppy member and stroked it off, directing his thick spooge onto Felicia's features and tongue, groaning heavily through his ordeal. Heavy strands of spunk covered Felicia's face and clung to her hair, and fell from her face onto the white ruffles and the black cloth of her uniform. She felt like he was never going to stop, coming even more than usual, covering her with his messy, sticky seed. She swallowed some of the fluid on her tongue, extended it again and was rewarded with yet another splash of semen over her mouth.

"Hahh..." moaned Corrin, and stroked the last drops of his jizz out. Felicia carefully opened her eyes, and felt all the copious white slime all over her face and bust.

"Ahhh... what a mess!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry... for not having a second one for you. I need to get to sleep."

Felicia gasped. "You mean... I need to go out there... like this... this early?" She carefully prodded the cum on her outfit, but that only made the white spew seep deeper into the black fabric.

"Yes," he said and grinned. "Now clean me up."

Without objection, Felicia took his cock back into her mouth and sucked it clean.

"You know how I love that," said Corrin. He eyed the cute maid's cum-covered beauty with appreciation.

Felicia looked at the floor, and cleaned a patch of jizz onto her skirt. With some hesitation, she then rose up, careful not to drop any more strands of cum hanging from her face onto the floor, and gave Corrin a wide-eyed, pleading look.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you and good night. See you tomorrow," Corrin said with a smile.

"Yes!" replied Felicia, curtsied a little too quickly and was just quick enough to catch a strand of semen with her hand before it fell. As she made her way to the door, her face glazed with Corrin's seed and her clothes stained with it, the wetness in her panties spread.


	2. Felicia's Red Cheeks

by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

Felicia carefully pushed her back against the door to Corrin's quarters, and maneuvered the tray in her hands through the doorway. Corrin was sitting by his desk, but he rose up when she came in.

"Oh, good," he said. "I was waiting for you."

"Your tea, milord," she said and moved inside, careful not to let the door hit her butt.

She let her eyes wander around the room. It was now better furnished, with some bookshelves and chairs beside the desk, and more equipment and supply barrels in a storage space. Then her leg hit something.

"Ah!" she yelped, as she tripped on a lump in the carpet, and sent the tray flying - right at Corrin.

"What the-- shoot!" he exclaimed, lifting his arms as the hot tea spread over his shirt. After a second of hesitation, he swiftly took off his shirt, and dried off the hot tea with it.

Felicia had regained her balance, but when she saw what she had done, she was mortified, and a red flush spread on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt, milord? I can fetch a rod..."

"You will do no such thing. If anything, it's I who should be fetching a rod."

In shock, Felicia stared at Corrin's naked chest, a crimson red patch marring his skin where the tea had scalded him.

"I-I..." she stuttered, but as she kept staring at his muscled chest, her expression changed from stunned to goofy, with a leering smile.

"What's that? Are you finding this funny?" he demanded.

The blush spread further on her cheeks. "No, no..."

"Clean up this mess," he ordered.

Quickly, she dropped to the floor and gathered the cup, mostly empty but somehow unbroken, a sandwich, and the tray. She rose up and looked at the red blotch on Corrin's chest, and her mouth hung open.

"Can I... touch? Just to make sure you're alright, milord?"

He nodded, and she took the tray in firm hold with one hand, and gently touched Corrin's reddened skin with the other. It felt hot to her touch, and Felicia imagined it must have felt painful to Corrin, but there was no reaction from him.

"I'm so sorry..." she said. "I'll go to the kitchen and get another..."

"Do you mean to assault me again?" said Corrin harshly. "Put the tray down. You know what this means."

Felicia took the tray to the desk, then turned back to Corrin. She wiggled in place, playing coy. "Umm... 'Skinship'?"

"Exactly," said Corrin, and moved closer. She expected he was going to kiss her, but he took a knife from the desk, and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Ah!" she yelped again, as Corrin pushed the tip of the blade forward, where there was an opening in the upper black fabric of her outfit at her chest, reaching the lower white garment, and through the heart. He cut upwards from the heart-shaped opening in her maid's outfit, cutting open the white undercloth. He roughly tore off her ruffled collar, then yanked the garment off from around her arms, looking into her green eyes, his red eyes piercing.

She opened her mouth, but only a gasp fell out, no words, and he cut further into the white fabric, bringing his knife up to her neck, now exposed without the collar. She knew she should have been afraid, of that sharp blade against her skin, of those mysterious and dangerous red eyes, but she could only feel trust, a confidence that no harm would come to her beyond what she could take. Some wetness seeped into her panties.

Corrin stared into her eyes intensively, his gaze piercing her very being. It was in moments like these that Felicia could sense something different, something animal-like in him, but as always, it only lasted a short moment, and then he relented. He threw the knife away, and spread the cut fabric over her exposed chest, peeling it away enough so that he could wrap his hands around her breasts. His hands felt rough and strong, against the curves of her bosom, her eager nipples, still partially under the black dress.

Then he kissed her, drawing her head to his, pressing his lips against her hungrily, shoving his tongue in her mouth, teasing her to play with him, and she could only give in. The kiss went on for a long time, and she wrapped her arms around his naked torso, and he kept caressing her breasts under the cut dress, until suddenly, he took a firm grasp of her pink hair and pulled her back.

"Now look at what you've done," he said and glanced down. "Get down and take out my rod."

Felicia couldn't help but giggle. Instantly, Corrin clutched her pink hair tighter and twisted his hand, pulling her head to the side.

"There is nothing funny about this," he said, but as she looked at him, she wasn't sure he wasn't about to burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" she blurted out, and Corrin loosened his grip. "Anything for you, milord..."

"Doubly so after this grievous injury," said Corrin and trailed a finger on the red spot on his bare chest.

"Please don't be too hard on me," she said and kneeled down just in time to hide her smirk, eyeing the lump in his pants. 

Felicia reached into Corrin's smallclothes, and lowered his pants just enough to reveal his hard organ. Her mouth opened involuntarily as she looked at the meaty rod, but before she could do anything more, Corrin crabbed her hair again, and started slapping his cock against her face. She moaned as the hot and rigid pole whipped her features, but looking up at the shirtless Corrin as he did it to her made her panties even wetter.

When he stopped, she eagerly opened her mouth and looked up at him with pleading eyes, and she was soon rewarded when Corrin pushed his hard rod into her mouth. Holding her by her hair, he quickly started fucking her face, filling her mouth with the rigid meat again and again. From the saliva that pooled into her mouth, she let some drool out and drip down her face onto the cut dress and her exposed cleavage.

"Good girl," grunted Corrin.

Her master kept thrusting eagerly into her mouth, and she wondered if this was all there was to her punishment. She still felt bad about her clumsiness, and admonished herself for being so preoccupied with looking at a room she had seen countless times already to miss the offending carpet. Maybe he would cover her face with cum, then send her back to the kitchen with her face messy and her dress cut open? She wriggled uneasily in place, feeling the wetness in her pussy.

"You naughty wench... you like this, don't you?"

"Mm-mmhk, mmh-mmhf," she replied, mouth full of cock, and even she wasn't sure if she sounded affirmative or not.

Corrin slapped her.

Coming from above, his hand landed neatly on her cheek, and with force. It stung, and tingled, and felt warm, and she found herself breathing heavier, relishing the feel of his rough hand, and his rough facefuck. But when his hand left her, so did his cock, making her gasp for air as drool trailed down her chin and hung in strands between her mouth and his meat.

With a firm grasp of her hair, Corrin forced her down to the carpet. Unwavering determination filled his red eyes, and she eyed his naked chest and hard cock, hanging down as he moved on top of her. If she was drooling even more, she couldn't even tell any more.

But instead of taking her, he moved his cock to her mouth, and resumed the facefuck. She was in a helpless position, at Corrin's mercy as his tool pistoned between her lips, making even more saliva drool out. It made her want to look in a mirror, to see how she was just then, disheveled and messy, Corrin's manhood filling her mouth, and her drool running copiously out. She also wondered how her breasts looked in the torn dress, but she didn't need to wonder long, as Corrin rose up and she could glance at her ample cleavage. They looked so big like that, still partially held together by the dress. And from the looks of him, Corrin also enjoyed the sight.

With a ferocious look, as if possessed, his penis standing hard and wet, Corrin descended over her chest and inserted his blazing blade between her soft tits. Thanks to her saliva, the slick member slid easily in her cleavage, and he started fucking her ample mounds eagerly across the cut in her dress, an animal look of lust on his face. She looked up at him, watching her master's face as he used her for his pleasure, and she imagined she must have looked enthralled, her eyes wide with eager expectation.

And finally, it came.

He gave a long, guttural, broken groan, and a thick blast of cum splashed her face. She closed her eyes, even as he rose up slightly and took a hold of his hose, redirecting his spray. Warm, heavy splashes of semen hit her neck, upper chest and breasts, and when she carefully opened her eyes, she could see that he was spreading his abundant load all over her chest, on her tits and between them, and everywhere on the black dress around her bared skin. Her breathing quickened again, and she lifted her hands to feel the spunky mess over her, inevitably spreading it even more and getting her fingers sticky. She took a big glop and brought it to her mouth for tasting, looking at Corrin intently to make sure he saw it.

And he did see. She had his undivided attention, his lust dissipated into an exhausted bliss in his eyes, his chest muscles rising and falling like nothing else as he breathed heavily.

"Am I done?" the cum-covered maid asked innocently. "Are you pleased, milord? Is my punishment over?"

Corrin looked down at Felicia, a heavy red on her cheeks, her whole countenance disheveled, even save for the thick gobs of sperm splattered all over her chest and maid's uniform, and some more on her face. 

"Oh, far from it," he said, and grabbed her pink hair, now to wipe his sloppy dick clean on it, leaving that patch of hair a tangled mess, wet with semen.

Then he put his dick back in his pants and offered her a hand. She took it, and he lifted her up to her feet. By her hand, he guided her to the bed.

"Umm... I'm such a mess. Shouldn't I...?" she ventured.

"No," he answered. Then he kissed her, forcefully, determinedly, for a moment that felt ever so brief.

Then Corrin sat on the bed, and patted his thigh. Obediently, she approached without question and bent over his legs. Even though she knew what was probably going to happen, excitement welled up within her. In her position, she couldn't see Corrin or what he was doing, so she could only wait nervously. Soon, he caressed her butt, first through the dress, and then he pushed her dress up and caressed her buttocks with just her black panties remaining. His fingers soon found the wet spot in her smallclothes.

"You naughty, naughty wench..." he said.

"Ah... ah... milord," she could only moan.

He gave her round buttock one more fleeting caress, then peeled the panties off from her. With a strong pull, he drew her other leg over to the bed. She imagined how lewd she must have looked from behind, her legs spread and her dripping sex on open display. But when he touched her, she thought she would lose her mind. He caressed her wet petals, making her pant, truly, then he pushed his fingers inside her, and even that made her moan. It was a soft, slow torture, as his fingers probed her sensitive center, and she could do nothing, really, but to take it, breathe, ease her body into it... and then he withdrew. Her lips twitched as she worked to suppress a moan of complaint.

Instead, she yelped in surprise, as his hand landed on her buttock, hard, and again, and again, a firm and steady rhythm, testing her resolve and discipline. It didn't hurt, really. She could feel the sting of the slaps, but it was like the sting of Nohrian spirits, a sting which experience had taught was followed with a warmth, a fuzzy and pleasurable feeling, and a craving for more.

Then Corrin moved her other leg from the bed back to the floor, and though she now expected it, she still yelped when he hit her other buttock. He got into the same methodical rhythm, never wavering. She could only faintly remember the hot tea on his chest and the red spot it left, now her whole body was alive with sensation. She could feel the warmth and soreness on the other buttcheek, undoubtedly reddened already, the lewd feeling of her wetness trailing down her thighs, and the constant punishment as Corrin continued his rhythmical slapping. Both of her buttcheeks were soon equally sore, and in her sordid way, she enjoyed it.

"Do you see that gauntlet?" asked Corrin suddenly.

Felicia had to shake herself, but then she looked around and spotted a gauntlet on the floor.

"Give it to me," he ordered.

She reached out, and gave the heavy piece of hand armor to Corrin. It also gave her a good excuse to let her eyes linger on him. He looked stern and serious as he fitted the gauntlet on his hand and arm, and when he got it on and looked back at her, he had a smirk which made her worry a little.

"Turn around. It's not over yet," he commanded.

She waited nervously. He took his time, but then he slapped her buttock again.

Felicia let out a shrill scream as the blow connected. He stopped.

"You're not complaining, are you?"

"N-no..."

He caressed her red, taut buttcheeks with the gauntlet. The metal felt cool on her warm, sore skin.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I-I deserve it..." she said, and could feel even more wetness trickling out from her pussy.

So he continued. The blows came slower now, but had more force behind them, and Felicia could feel the sharp edges of the gauntlet's steel digging into her skin with each blow. Now, he alternated between both of her buttocks with each strike, and at first, she just breathed heavily, trying to get accustomed to the shrill feeling. She could feel the pain, but she could not find the pleasure. But she endured, and finally something emerged. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain, on a level that confused her, but it reminded her of Corrin's initial spankings. She started feeling dizzy, and breathed even quicker, but even as the soreness spread from her buttocks to her legs and back, a new kind of pleasure sent shivers in her spine. And then he stopped.

"Get on the bed," he said.

"Milord," she replied. When she got up, he rose up too. Her hand brushed against the very visible hard lump in his pants, and she gave him a teasing gaze. Then she leaned on the bed, presenting her sore, reddened and hurt butt to her master. She was technically on the bed, but technically also not on it, and she wondered if he would do anything about it.

He didn't. Instead, he just took off his pants and smallclothes, roughly pushed her legs further apart, and pushed his hard cock into her pussy.

"Ahhhh.... yess...." she moaned.

Corrin got into steady rhythm quickly, filling her wet cove with his hard flesh again and again. She reached to her chest and touched around to find traces of his previous load, but found that it had all dried into her clothes and skin already.

"Ahhhhhh!" she moaned, when he slapped her on her sore butt, and she started feeling hot in her clothes. Yet she didn't want to stop even to take them off. The pain from her buttocks mixed in with the pleasure of his cock plowing her, and her previous lightheadedness was starting to become a real dizziness, her breathing heavy and ragged. She moved her hand to her pussy, and started frigging herself as Corrin continued to fuck her.

"Hnnnh... such a.... ahhh.... Felicia..." uttered Corrin.

"Milord.... oh.... ahhh.... Corrin..." said Felicia, breathing heavily.

"Yesss..." he groaned, and kept thrusting hard into her.

"Ah.... ahh... ahhh.... yes... harder still..." she pleaded, her eyes partially shut, until suddenly an explosion of sensation spread through her, wiping out her pain and tension. She removed her hand from her clit and placed it firmly onto the bed, just as she started rocking against Corrin, letting out little yelps, her whole body feeling as if burned by ice, her eyes closed and her moans echoing through Corrin's quarters as she came, her snatch spasming around Corrin's prick.

"Hnngh.... fuuuuuck!" groaned Corrin, and took a tight grip of Felicia as he came, spurting load after load of cum in her pussy. In the ecstatic embrace of her sex, he filled her with his sperm, spewing copiously inside her, until he felt his balls must have been completely emptied.

They stood there like that for a while, panting, shivering, reeling from their climaxes, filled with sensual pleasure, until Felicia collapsed onto the bed. Corrin followed, and they watched each other a long time in silence.

"Don't think this is over.... ahhh..." said Corrin finally, still catching his breath. "I'm sending you to the storehouse, to get a new outfit."

"Hahhhh... like this?" asked Felicia, her current outfit cut and stained with cum, with more dried sperm on her breasts, her buttocks sore and her pussy filled with Corrin's jizz.

"Exactly like that," he said.

"Anything for you, milord..."


End file.
